


性感的冻豌豆

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes works for Stark Industries, FBI Agent Steve Rogers, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Police Brutality, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve doesn't like bullies, i think
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我听见你在和一个警察争论，从我听到的对话显示你将被强行从一片公共区域驱逐，因为你坐在地上并且拒绝移动，而你对被控诉的罪名感到困惑。<br/>---<br/>“你不能因为不喜欢我的脸就逮捕我，顺便坦白地说，你怎么可能不喜欢我的脸。但是我确实很想知道我到底做错了什么。毕竟事实上我仅仅是坐在了公共区域歇歇我的脚而已。”<br/>“我有权抓你去警察局而且无需向你这种罪犯解释。”另外一个人，大概是个警察，回答说。<br/>史蒂夫皱起了眉。事情不该是这样的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	性感的冻豌豆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuliaNayeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seductive frozen peas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977755) by [TuliaNayeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli). 



史蒂夫已经完完全全，彻彻底底，从头到脚累成狗了。最后这个任务让人精疲力尽，而当他们在三个小时之前返回的时候，他只想洗个热水澡，吃点东西然后睡上十四个小时不用醒。

洗澡嘛，尽管是个冷水澡，他洗了。

但是当然啦，弗瑞要求他们立即做汇报。

而且当然啦，娜特想要庆祝一下这个高度危险的任务成功收尾。

所以简单来说，史蒂夫可不愿意跟他们俩任何一个对着干。他还不想自己身上丢块什么。

一个人要是连续工作二十六个小时都没合过眼，哪怕只喝可乐也清醒不到哪去。史蒂夫此刻便是这样。

不过他还能确认自己没有幻听。尽管他无意中听到的这段对话确实怪异得像是他自己幻想出来的。

当他走近街角的时候，他听到了一个令人不快的带着鼻音的声音。

“先生，请你坐进车里。”

“可以啊，只要你告诉我这他妈到底是为什么。我实在很好奇你到底要指控我犯了什么罪。毕竟就我看来，我什么都没做错。”

当史蒂夫听见这个略微嘶哑的声音回答时，他的脊椎传来一阵酥麻的颤抖。他忍不住想象这个美好的问话声音在别的场景下会是什么样。

他认定这都是睡眠不足惹的祸。

但史蒂夫偏偏被这段对话挑起了兴趣。他堪堪走到街角停下脚步，藏在他人视线之外，觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的变态。

“我现在要带你去警局，到时候你就可以听到你的指控了。如果你运气好说不定有人来把你这个混球保释出来。”

“你不能因为不喜欢我的脸就逮捕我，顺便坦白地说，你怎么可能不喜欢我的脸。但是我确实很想知道我到底做错了什么。毕竟事实上我仅仅是坐在了公共区域歇歇我的脚而已。”

“我有权抓你去警察局而且无需向你这种罪犯解释。”另外一个人，大概是个警察，回答说。

史蒂夫皱起了眉。事情不该是这样的。

难以置信的嗤笑声：“罪犯？我是史塔克工业的持续创新部的头，而且我还是不知道我到底做错什么了。”

“你给我听好了，混蛋。”

哦不。

史蒂夫转过街角，刚好看见一个警察抓着一个男人的头发把他向前拽去，那个男人咒骂着挣扎想要脱身。

史蒂夫掏出他的警徽，清了清喉咙，“这里出了什么事，警官？”

“你又是谁？”

“罗杰斯特工，联邦调查局。我是不是需要调查一下这例警察使用暴力的案件？”

那个警察冷笑一声，不过他看起来有点害怕了。

“只是把这个人渣抓去拘留而已。”

那个长发的陌生人哼了一声，听起来很像在笑。

“请问这位朋友到底做了什么，需要得到这样的处罚？”

“我在布鲁克林图书馆入口的地方坐了一个小时并且拒绝离开，因为我的脚很痛。”

“那么确切来说你到底要以什么罪名指控他？”史蒂夫问那个警察，真心地感觉好奇，因为在公共区域坐着根本不是什么违法行为。

警察犹豫了一下，松开了那个男人的头发。

直到这时候史蒂夫才看见了血，见鬼的，就从那个非常迷人的男人脸上流下来。

棕色的长发，如同被众神精心雕琢过的下颌线与颧骨，史蒂夫平生仅见的最美的淡色眼睛，和……流着血的鼻子。这家伙看上去刚从奥林匹斯山上掉下来，鼻子着地。

现在史蒂夫怒不可遏了。他从来不喜欢欺凌，而这个警察恰好就在欺凌人。

他危险地压低了声线：“我建议你现在立刻从他身边滚开，开车离开这里，否则我要带你去局子里了。”

他假装没看见那个坠天使听到他声音时的轻颤。

史蒂夫居高临下地瞪着那个警察，后者刷白了脸，赶紧爬进车里。

史蒂夫假装没看见那个火辣的家伙双眼在自己身上打量了几个来回。

当那个巡警车一离开视线，他就转向了身边站着的人。

“嘿，你没事吗？我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

那家伙笑了，“现在大概没事了，史蒂维。名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。不过你可以叫我巴基。”

巴基眨了眨眼然后做了个鬼脸。“见鬼。”

史蒂夫把他的手从他的鼻子上拂去。“来，让我看看它是不是断了。”

他检查了巴基的鼻子，并且试图假装没有感觉到从他领子里一路上升的那股热气。

“你运气不错，鼻子没断。但如果你不赶紧冰镇一下，它大概会肿起来。你需要一包豌豆。”

一声惊讶的大笑。“哇，这可真是第一次。”

史蒂夫挑起了眉毛。“什么第一次？”

“我还从来没遇见过谁试着用一包冻豌豆就试图把我勾上床的。”

史蒂夫脸红了。“我不是这个意思，就是想让你处理一下。但如果这个有效的话……”

他都不知道自己怎么说出这句话的，但是看巴基看他的眼神，这确实有效。

“带路吧，史蒂维。”


End file.
